


Threesome with the Wytte twins

by osaki



Category: Hooky (Webcomic)
Genre: Amnesia, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Hand Jobs, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osaki/pseuds/osaki
Summary: Nico couldn't focus on what was going on anymore, he was feeling too good.
Relationships: Nico(Hooky)/Daniela Wytte, Nico(Hooky)/Dorian Wytte
Kudos: 10





	Threesome with the Wytte twins

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS SO SINFUL FORGIVE ME IM GOING TO HELL

3 YEARS AGO 

It was a hot summer night. It was about 11 pm and Nico knew Dani was supposed to be asleep by that time. However, Nico was going through puberty and he needed to calm down somehow. He slowly opened Dani's door but didn't get in. He decided to stare at her sleeping. She was just a kid, he knew that watching her wasn't right but he couldn't help it. She was covered by her blanket, all he could see was a little of her head, more precisely a little of her hair beautiful black hair. He could also see how the blanket was perfectly showing her body, not curvy at all, she is only 12, but that didn't stop nico from finding her attractive.

He kept staring at her like a creep until he felt his erection between his thighs. He thought that everyone was probably sleeping by that time so he took it out and started fapping while looking into the room. It didn't last for too long, it only took him about 10 minutes to finish, so he put it back inside his underwear and zipped his pants. He didn't leave though, he kept staring.

"What are you doing here, you creep, spying on my brother?" Nico froze and he turned around and saw Dani angrily looking at him.

"W-what do you mean?" He asked nervously.

"I mean that you are creeply watching my brother sleeping, Nico, I always knew you're a weirdo." She replied. 

After one minute of thinking Nico ran away screaming. He realized that he f a p p e d to Dorian. He knew he couldn't help the fact that they're twins and he was sleeping in her bed but thinking of the way he admired Dorian's body was making him freak out. He was completely disgusted. He kept that story for himself but he never forgot it.

PRESENT

Nico was ready to take a bath, but as he was taking off his shirt he noticed Dorian staring at him. He tried to run but it was too late. 

"I saw you, creep." Nico said, awkwardly smiling at him. 

"O-oh...sorry...crap. Looks like the tables have turned." He replied 

"What do you mean?" 

"Well... you see, Nico, back then you used to watch me without me knowing, looks like I'm the stalker now." 

Then Nico suddenly remembered. His face turned red of embarrassment. Dorian asked him if he was okay but in that moment he looked into his eyes, then he took a closer look and realized that he looked just like a male version of Dani, but this version was replying to him. He grabbed Dorian and kissed him. Dorian tried to push him away but Nico was stronger. After he finished Dorian panicked and asked a ton of questions like "Why did you do that? Are you secretly gay? What if Monica finds out about this? Monica will hate us forever!" Nico laughed and kissed him again, then he put his hand under Dorian's shirt and played with his hand on his abs, going up to the chest, then back down until he reached his crotch. Dorian immediately blushed and stopped trying to resist. His feelings for Monica were strong but he was feeling so good in Nico's arms. 

He took off Dorian's belt and unzipped his pants. He didn't even notice what was going on until Nico got on his knees. Dorian panicked again and asked "W-what are you gonna do?". Nico grabbed his Dick and slowly started rubbing it, then he looked at Dorian and said "I'm gonna make you happy." And grabbed the tip of his dick between his lips, then got it inside his mouth and started sucking it. Dorian was already feeling so good, so Nico decided to go further and suck on his whole dick. Dorian was trying not to make any sounds but it was helpless, he never thought sex would feel so good, and he also never expected to do these things with Nico. Without even noticing, he started moving his hips back and forth, and when he realized what he was doing he took his dick out of Nico's mouth and said "S-sorry I didn't mean to—" but he was interrupted by Nico's laugh. 

"So you're THAT horny?" Nico asked. Dorian got embarrassed and tried to find an excuse, but Nico stopped him with a kiss. Even though precum was dripping into Dorian's mouth he didn't even mind it at that point and kissed Nico back as good as he could. He put his hand into Nico's hair and started playing with it, and he noticed that Nico was enjoying it so he kept going. Nico grabbed Dorian's hands to make him stop, then he asked him to lay down. Dorian did as he was told to, then Nico grabbed his pants and took them off. Dorian panicked once again and asked what he was doing. Nico licked his middle and pointer fingers and told Dorian to relax. He rubbed them around Dorian's asshole, then he leaned down and started licking it. Dorian was blushing of both pleasure and embarrassment, but he couldn't help moaning and groaning. 

Dorian was getting used to this when suddenly he felt something. It was Nico's tongue inside his asshole. Nico was tickling his insides with his tongue and Dorian loudly moaned and grabbed Nico's hair. "D-Dont't stop now, Nico hhnn" so Nico smiled and went faster. Hearing Dorian's moans made his dick get stone hard so he used one hand to take it out and stroke it. Suddenly Dorian got louder and louder. "I'm gonna cum, Nico-" he said. Nico stopper licking his asshole and grabbed his dick with his mouth. Dorian released all his semen inside Nico's mouth. But Dorian was still hard, so Nico creeply smiled and swallowed Dorian's cum. Dorian couldn't help staring at Nico eating his cum and licking his fingers, now he also wanted to continue. He looked down and his boner and said "I guess we will have to continue Ni-" but he suddenly stopped when he saw Nico taking off his pants. After that, he spit on his hand and started rubbing his asshole, then he got on top of Dorian and put his dick inside his asshole. Dorian was speechless, all he could do was watch all that happening. 

"Just fucking relax and let me please you" Nico said. Dorian couldn't find a reply to that, he was trying to not make a single noise, he didn't want nico to see that he enjoyed being inside his ass, but Nico changed his pace and gained speed and suddenly Dorian let out a loud groan. Nico looked satisfied and between his moans he said "Yes, Dorian! Just let it out". Dorian tried to stay neutral but it was really hard when Nico kept moaning his name. He was slowly losing his mind and suddenly nico started screaming things. "I want you to fill me with your cum, Dorian!" He said, then he grabbed his own dick and started playing with it, in that moment Dorian went nuts and slapped Nico's ass. Nico screamed with pleasure and asked for more. 

Dorian always admired Nico, he was his idol, and then his friend. But now he was his whore, at least this is what it seemed like. He never thought he would see Nico like that, wildly riding him while begging for cum, but he didn't mind it. Dorian knew he was about to finish so he grabbed Nico's hips and humped him like crazy. Nico was screaming his name while strocking his dick faster, until suddenly Dorian felt Nico's ass getting tighter and tighter, until he screamed "YES, DORIAN" and came. That image made Dorian cum too. After taking deep breaths, Nico started laughing and said that he never felt that good before. He leaned down and passionately kissed Dorian. Their tongues were twisting inside each other's mouth. Dorian wrapped his hands around Nico to hug him. But suddenly the door opened. 

Dani walked in, with the same blank stare that she always has, what she walked into not even shocking her. 

"I was looking for you, Nico" she said. 

"Sorry Dani I was a little busy" he replied. 

Dani took a second look and seemed confused. "What are you doing with that though?" She asked while pointing to his dick. He creeply smiled and said "Well it's hard to explain but I can show you" he said while standing up and grabbing her hands. "Okay" she said, without any emotion, she trusted Nico so she never said no to anything he suggested. 

"Wait what are you gonna do with my sister?" Dorian asked? 

"Just helping her have a good time, don't worry." 

"What the hell Nico I won't allow you to even touch my sister!" 

"You're so selfish, Dorian, you want to be the only one who feels good? She's your sister." 

Even though everything he said was wrong, Dorian felt like Nico was right. Nico asked Dani to take off her dress, so she did that without doubting Nico. After that, he touched her neck, then her chest, where he stopped to play with her boobs while kissing her, she wasnt kissing him back, but she didn't try to push him back either. Dorian was weirdly staring so Nico said "Why don't you play with me, Dorian?" Dorian called Nico sick at first, but he couldn't help it so he got behind Nico and started rubbing his asshole. Nico asked Dani to open her legs, then he started fingering her. She wasnt showing much pleasure on the outside, but her voice was a little shaky. 

"When are you going to use that?" She asked while touching his dick with her toes. "Only when you'll be wet enough" he replied, "I don't want to hurt you". She didn't bother to reply, she closed her eyes and let Nico do whatever he started. He leaned down to lick her vagina, which is when dani threw her head back. Dorian was staring at her in surprise, thinking that this was a way to show how she felt. "Go faster!" He told Nico. He was confused, but he did as Dorian told him and Dani opened her mouth. He was shocked by how she was feeling so good that she couldn't even keep that feeling for herself only. Dorian got his fingers inside Nico's asshole and nico suddenly moaned. Dorian looked down and realized that he was hard AGAIN. Nico asked Dani to lay on her back and spread her legs, then he slowly got inside her. He didn't move because he didn't want to hurt her, but suddenly his eyes widened when he felt Dorian's dick inside his ass. Dorian started moving so Nico did the same with Dani. Nico couldn't believe that he was fucking the Wytte twins at once. He was slowly losing his mind becaude of all the stimulation, he closed his eyes and only focused on how good he was feeling. Suddenly he heard a quiet noise. "Hn...Nico...ah-". He looked down and noticed that it was Dani. She was moaning his name, she was enjoying being fucked by him, that made him go faster, Dani grabbed his arms and got louder, Nico started moaning her name and then he suddenly screamed "Faster, Dorian, I want it faster!" Dorian wanted to prove Nico that he could do this right, so he went crazy inside his ass while Dani started moving her hips on her own. 

Nico couldn't focus on what was going on anymore, he was feeling too good. Dani was squeezing his dick while loudly moaning and Dorian was also moaning and humping nico like a beast and suddenly they all screamed and came together. Dorian took Nico's hair in his hand and said "So how was it Nico? Did I achieve my goal?" Nico took his time to reply but when he did he said "You surely did". 

"How about you, Dani? Did I make you feel good?" Confused, Dani looked at him and she replied with a nod. Nico hugged her and asked her to never mention what happened around anyone. He dressed her up and asked her to go get some sleep, while Nico and Dorian stayed in the bathroom to clean all the mess.


End file.
